1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns a chemical apparatus and process for synthesizing and purifying radiopharmaceuticals for use in positron emission tomography (PET). Specifically, the present invention relates to a system for analyzing a liquid sample of PET biomarker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biomarker is used to interrogate a biological system and can be created by “tagging” or labeling certain molecules, including biomolecules, with a radioisotope. A biomarker that includes a positron-emitting radioisotope is required for positron-emission tomography (PET), a noninvasive diagnostic imaging procedure that is used to assess perfusion or metabolic, biochemical and functional activity in various organ systems of the human body. Because PET is a very sensitive biochemical imaging technology and the early precursors of disease are primarily biochemical in nature, PET can detect many diseases before anatomical changes take place and often before medical symptoms become apparent. PET is similar to other nuclear medicine technologies in which a radiopharmaceutical is injected into a patient to assess metabolic activity in one or more regions of the body. However, PET provides information not available from traditional imaging technologies, such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT) and ultrasonography, which image the patient's anatomy rather than physiological images. Physiological activity provides a much earlier detection measure for certain forms of disease, cancer in particular, than do anatomical changes over time.
A positron-emitting radioisotope undergoes radioactive decay, whereby its nucleus emits positrons. In human tissue, a positron inevitably travels less than a few millimeters before interacting with an electron, converting the total mass of the positron and the electron into two photons of energy. The photons are displaced at approximately 180 degrees from each other, and can be detected simultaneously as “coincident” photons on opposite sides of the human body. The modern PET scanner detects one or both photons, and computer reconstruction of acquired data permits a visual depiction of the distribution of the isotope, and therefore the tagged molecule, within the organ being imaged.
Most clinically-important positron-emitting radioisotopes are produced in a cyclotron. Cyclotrons operate by accelerating electrically-charged particles along outward, quasi-spherical orbits to a predetermined extraction energy generally on the order of millions of electron volts. The high-energy electrically-charged particles form a continuous beam that travels along a predetermined path and bombards a target. When the bombarding particles interact in the target, a nuclear reaction occurs at a sub-atomic level, resulting in the production of a radioisotope. The radioisotope is then combined chemically with other materials to synthesize a radiochemical or radiopharmaceutical (hereinafter “radiopharmaceutical”) suitable for introduction into a human body. The cyclotrons traditionally used to produce radioisotopes for use in PET have been large machines requiring great commitments of physical space and radiation shielding. These requirements, along with considerations of cost, made it unfeasible for individual hospitals and imaging centers to have facilities on site for the production of radiopharmaceuticals for use in PET.
Thus, in current standard practice, radiopharmaceuticals for use in PET are synthesized at centralized production facilities. The radiopharmaceuticals then must be transported to hospitals and imaging centers up to 200 miles away. Due to the relatively short half-lives of the handful of clinically important positron-emitting radioisotopes, it is expected that a large portion of the radioisotopes in a given shipment will decay and cease to be useful during the transport phase. To ensure that a sufficiently large sample of active radiopharmaceutical is present at the time of the application to a patient in a PET procedure, a much larger amount of radiopharmaceutical must be synthesized before transport. This involves the production of radioisotopes and synthesis of radiopharmaceuticals in quantities much larger than one (1) unit dose, with the expectation that many of the active atoms will decay during transport.
The need to transport the radiopharmaceuticals from the production facility to the hospital or imaging center (hereinafter “site of treatment”) also dictates the identity of the isotopes selected for PET procedures. Currently, fluorine isotopes, and especially fluorine-18 (or F-18) enjoy the most widespread use. The F-18 radioisotope is commonly synthesized into [18F]fluorodeoxyglucose, or [18F]FDG, for use in PET. F-18 is widely used mainly because its half-life, which is approximately 110 minutes, allows for sufficient time to transport a useful amount. The current system of centralized production and distribution largely prohibits the use of other potential radioisotopes. In particular, carbon-11 has been used for PET, but its relatively short half-life of 20.5 minutes makes its use difficult if the radiopharmaceutical must be transported any appreciable distance. Similar considerations largely rule out the use of nitrogen-13 (half-life: 10 minutes) and oxygen-15 (half-life: 2.5 minutes).
As with any medical application involving the use of radioactive materials, quality control is important in the synthesis and use of PET biomarker radiopharmaceuticals, both to safeguard the patient and to ensure the effectiveness of the administered radiopharmaceutical. For example, for the synthesis of [18F]FDG from mannose triflate, a number of quality control tests exist. The final [18F]FDG product should be a clear, transparent solution, free of particulate impurities; therefore, it is important to test the color and clarity of the final radiopharmaceutical solution. The final radiopharmaceutical solution is normally filtered through a sterile filter before administration, and it is advisable to test the integrity of that filter after the synthesized radiopharmaceutical solution has passed through it. The acidity of the final radiopharmaceutical solution must be within acceptable limits (broadly a pH between 4.5 and 7.5 for [18F]FDG, although this range may be different depending upon the application and the radiopharmaceutical tracer involved). The final radiopharmaceutical solution should be tested for the presence and levels of volatile organics, such as ethanol or methyl cyanide, that may remain from synthesis process. Likewise, the solution should be tested for the presence of crown ethers or other reagents used in the synthesis process, as the presence of these reagents in the final dose is problematic. Further, the radiochemical purity of the final solution should be tested to ensure that it is sufficiently high for the solution to be useful. Other tests, such as tests of radionuclide purity, tests for the presence of bacterial endotoxins, and tests of the sterility of the synthesis system, are known in the art.
At present, most or all of these tests are performed on each batch of radiopharmaceutical, which will contain several doses. The quality control tests are performed separately by human technicians, and completing all of the tests typically requires between 45 and 60 minutes.